Monkeys Mums Visit
by Cannon girl
Summary: Monkey loves his mum but what happens when she comes for a visit. This is not linked to the TV series.
1. The News

Monkey had enjoyed receiving letters from his mum but the one he'd received that morning from her was one he didn't want.

Dear Monkey,

I decided to pay you a visit so I could check on you after

Lord Shen captured you. Shifu says you're ok but I need to check

that my little boy is ok. I will be round as soon as I can.

I hope you aren't eating too many sweets.

Love mummy xxx.

After reading that letter Monkey looked behind him to see everyone else reading the letter over his shoulder. Apart from Mantis who had fallen over from laughing at the letter.

"I think I'll go and train now." Said Monkey and ran out of the room.

"What's so bad about Monkeys mum coming to visit?" asked Po.

"His mum's embarrassing ." replied Crane.

"Even more embarrassing than my dad?"

"Yes Po, even more embarrassing than your dad." Said Tigress.

"Poor Monkey."

The rest of the morning was training and Monkey hoping his mum wouldn't embarrass him like last time.

"Yes!" thought Monkey "She's not here yet."

But some good things don't last very long.

"Monkey!" yelled a loud feminine voice.


	2. Meetings

"Oh help" muttered Monkey.

"Monkey, where are you?" yelled his mum.

"Coming mum." replied Monkey "Po hide my almond cookies".

"How?" asked Po.

"Eat them!" yelled Monkey.

"Already did." replied Po.

"That was quick." said Monkey.

"Not really cause I ate them yesterday." Said Po.

"Monkey!" yelled his mum.

"Coming mum!" yelled Monkey running out the kitchen.

"Monkey!" screamed his mum and gave him a huge hug. "My baby."

"Hello mum." Said Monkey weakly.

His mum said nothing and she started to cry.

"Mum" cried Monkey. "Why are you crying?"

His mum managed to stop crying enough to say...

"You didn't call me mummy; my baby doesn't love me anymore!"

"Yes I do!" cried Monkey. "I love you mummy honest."

"I love my little baby boy too." His mum replied.

"Should I leave?" asked Po.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Asked Monkey looking embarrassed.

"Yes."

"Well I guess I should introduce you, Po this is my mummy An." Said Monkey.

"Pleased to meet you." Said An.

"And mummy this is Po, he's the Dragon Warrior."

"So you're the Dragon Warrior?" asked An.

"Yes."

"Oh thank goodness, if it was Monkey I don't know what I'd do I couldn't stand it if my little boy got killed."

"Well I'm the Dragon Warrior so Monkey won't get killed which means you don't have to worry about that." Said Po.

"Well I'm glad."

"Anyway it's lunchtime so I'll go and start lunch, would you like some? Asked Po.

"Why yes that would be lovely." Said An

"Alright then I'll go and start cooking." Said Po and saying that he left.

"Monkey come and help your mummy to find your other friends so we can all eat lunch." Said An.

"Yes mummy." mumbled Monkey.

"And don't mumble."

"Yes mummy." Said Monkey.


	3. Lunch

After gathering the rest of the Furious Five and Master Shifu ,who only came because An wouldn't take no for an answer, Monkey and An walked into the kitchen where Po had just finished laying out noodle soup for their lunch. Unfortunately for Monkey the soup was still hot.

"Ow!" yelled Monkey when he burned his tongue.

"Oh my gosh Monkey, my little boy, are you hurt, do you need treatment, do you feel faint, should I carry you to your room?" yelled An after rushing to Monkey in under three seconds.

"I'm fine!" yelled Monkey.

"Are you sure, you look pale." Said An calming down slightly.

"Yes."

They continued to eat lunch until...

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes!"

Lunch was continued.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"YES!"

Lunch was continued, by that time the lunch was warm enough for Monkey to eat without him burning his tongue and the warriors and An were silent for a moment. Then...

"Monkey don't slurp." Said his mother.

"Yes mummy." He replied.

"Monkey chew with your mouth shut."

"Yes mummy."

"Monkey don't spit across the table."

"Yes mummy."

"Monkey sit down."

"But I need the toilet."

"After lunch you may go to the toilet but not now."

"Yes mummy."

Then Monkey sat down and finished his lunch chewing with his mouth shut without slurping or spitting. This had been the worst lunch he had ever had.

"Monkey."

"Yes mummy."

"Tomorrow I can show all your nice friends the painting album."

"Great." Mumbled Monkey.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" said his mother. "Don't mumble."

"Yes mummy." Said Monkey and then went off to the training hall followed by An, the rest of the Furious Five, Po and Shifu. They were all silent but Monkey heard mantis sniggering and mumbling...

"Yes mummy."


End file.
